Cravings
by ShippingKitty
Summary: Yukimaru has been lusting after Jin for quite some time now and has finally worked up the courage to tell the other boy how he feels. This is one of my trademark smutty one-shots that I enjoy writing WAY too much, but hopefully I'm not the only one who enjoys my stories. This is rated M for a very good reason!


Samurai Champloo

Jin X Yukimaru

It was evening and practice had just ended. Yukimaru paced relentlessly trying to make up his mind.

I brushed my hand through my raven strands of hair as my nerves started to get the best of me.

Should I go see _him_? Should I tell him how much I love him? How much I want him? How much I need him? How long it's taken me to gain the courage to do this?

As I roughly pulled my hand from my hair I wondered how Jin's jet-black hair would feel against my hand. I bet his hair would be silky and I had the sudden urge to run my hands through his long black tresses.

I used this sudden need to propel me from my room and away from the other boys my age who were all sleeping soundly after all the long days of training.

I was able to push my fears and doubts away as I hurried through corridors and focused instead on the sounds of the crickets and the pleasant heat of the summer night.

I found myself outside Jin's room sooner than I expected. I was frozen to the spot. I wasn't able to complete this last leg of the journey. I fidgeted not able to even place a hand on the sliding door. Jin had his own room since he was the only 18-year-old boy at the dojo. All the other boys like me were 15 or 16.

Even knowing nobody else was there I couldn't bring myself to open the door.

I turned heel in defeat. Jin wouldn't want someone who was so easily beaten by a mere door anyway. He deserved better.

All I needed to do was go for a walk I decided and I set my new course for the training grounds. I opened the back door and slid it back quietly as I walked onto the porch.

The sight I saw entranced me as I stared into the night. Jin was training in the moonlight, swinging his practice sword in different stances. I swallowed nervously as I couldn't believe my luck.

"Jin" I whispered under my breath as my heart attempted to break free of my ribs.

Jin head snapped in my direction and his eyes loosing their initial sternness as he recognized me. We had known each other for almost 5 years now. I had always had a natural skill when it came to swordplay and I had trained with Jin many times since none of the other boys could keep up with me.

But against Jin and his strength, speed and quick wit I never stood a chance. He wasn't weak like the other boys who only saw becoming a samurai as a way to make money. He is special and the only person I admire.

"Hello Yukimaru, are you here to practice?"

I nodded my head, since I didn't seem able to do much else.

Jin gestured for me to come over and my legs complied without any thought of my own.

"Liar" Jin said as I reached his side.

I looked up in alarm as his words reached my ears.

"What do you mean? I haven't lied, I'm sorry if upset you Sempai, I'm sorry very sorry" I bowed repeatedly ashamed at myself for upsetting Jin.

"You didn't come here to practice, you have no sword" Jin said calmly.

I nodded "I came out here to calm myself and clear my head" I said as I became extremely interested in my sandals.

"I will listen if that is what you need" replied Jin as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I bit my lip to suppress a small moan that threatened to break from my lips at even that small gesture of intimacy. Jin Luckily hadn't noticed.

"Thank you Sempai, Lately I've been… impure" I started.

Jin raised an eyebrow.

"I know we are supposed to stay pure of mind and body while we train, but lately my thought have wandered to…"

"You crave another's body?" Jin asked his composure still in place.

I nodded slowly.

"Who is it?" Jin asked again his hand still planted on my shoulder.

"Sorry Sempai, but I can not tell you that" I asked my voice shaking.

Jin's sword calloused hand stroked from my shoulder, across my neck and to my chin as he tilted my head so our eyes locked. The feeling forced another moan my throat, but I didn't stop it in time.

"A-ha" I sighed, leaving my lips half parted.

I saw the corners of Jin's mouth twitch which is the closest thing to a smile the serious man has ever worn.

He placed his mouth over mine as he bent his head down to reach me. His lips just stayed pressed against mine for what seemed like forever. Then his lips moved and it took all I could to stop my knees from buckling.

Jin felt my body's unsteadiness and rapped his other arm around me as his hand that had held my chin cupped the back of my head.

His lips suckled gently on mine and rolled my lips against his and I tried to move my lips in time with his. His lips were thin and firm and so completely Jin that I thought that I might die.

I opened my mouth and Jin delved in without hesitation. This new level of heaven made me snake my arms around Jin's neck and hold on or I might have melted into a pile of goo at his feet.

His Tung touched mine and I let out another moan, which must have been encouraging Jin since he started to earnestly move his Tung against mine. My body was shaking and I was already going hard.

Jin arm that was rapped around my back slowly stroked up and down my spin in time with the movements of his Tung. His hand dropped down to my hip and massaged circles into my lower back.

My breaths were heavy and I made a small and disappointed whine as he pulled away for air. Jin pulled the tie from my hair, which fell to just bellow my shoulders. He smiled as he cup my cheek with his hand and moved his thumb against my cheekbone.

I nuzzled into his hand and gave it a kiss, his calloused hand rough against my kiss-bruised lips. Desperate to be closer to him, my arms, which were still around his neck tightened and my head came to nestle in the crook of his neck. He rapped his arms round me to complete our tight embrace, which made me let out a sigh of completion.

He pulled me down with him to the ground so that he sat in the lush grass and I sat on his lap.

"Do you want to go further?" he whispered into my ear.

"Please Sempai" were the only words I could utter.

I felt a kiss placed between my jaw and my neck and heard "Call me Jin" whispered into my ear.

"Jin" I called and felt his body shiver in reply.

A long thick Tung licked up my neck and a groan fell from my lips as my neck and back arched into Jin. His mouth latched onto the place behind my ear and the sensation went straight to my groin. I pulled his hair loose of its pony tale and his inky stands of hair fell free. I stroke my hand through it the way I had longed to as I let out all kinds of moans and sighs that I would be embarrassed to let anyone but Jin hear.

Jin's lips started to head down my neck licking and biting and kissing as they headed towards my shoulder. I knew Jin would leave marks that people could see, but I didn't care. Jin's mouth reached my shoulder and moved no further since it found it was restricted by my sleeping kimono. He looked up at me for consent, which I gave with an enthusiastic nod.

Jin pushed my sleeping kimono off my shoulders and the cloth pooled around my waist. His hand brushed my body softly so that only his fingertips touched me. The hungry way his eyes raked up and down my body made me shiver.

I had never imagined Jin so turned on: His hair was loose, his face was flushed and the look in his eyes made me shake with anticipation. I've never thought that I would get to see Jin this way, let alone cause it.

Jin pushed my shoulders and I landed against the thick grass with Jin's body above mine as he supported himself with his arms.

"Sorry if I'm clumsy, but my experience ends here" Jin stated as his eyes avoided mine.

"So you've never _done it?"_ I asked with surprise.

Jin shook his head.

"Me neither" I said as I reached up and pulled Jin's face towards mine. Jin's lips were hungrier this time and I felt his body press down on mine. One of his hands supported him while the other firmly traced my body. As I was moaning into his well-trained mouth I felt I felt his hand tug on my obi that held my kimono together. I was stripped down to my fundoshi before I even realized what was happening.

I reached up to Jin's shoulder and tugged at his Hitatare eager to see his body. Jin complied easily shrugging the clothing off his well-muscled frame. I slid my hand over his chest admiring every inch of his body. Jin smirked at my reverie and slid his hand under my fundoshi.

"Aaaaaaaaah, nya ha" the moan that left my mouth would of left a prostitute to shame.

Jin's hand stroked my shaft up and down his hands occasionally tickling my tip and balls. I lifted up my legs and rapped them around Jin's waist desperate for more friction.

As I drew him close, I could feel through all the pleasure something hard against my stomach. I licked my lips as I decided that it must Jin's shaft. I snaked one of my hands down between our riving bodies and stroked Jin through his clothing. Jin made a deep growling sound and thrust into my hand.

I tugged on his loose pants and they came off without much resistance. I mimicked Jin and put my hand around his member and rapidly stroked up and down.

"Enough" said Jin in a half growl half groan of a voice.

Jin flipped me over onto my hands and knees. I felt his sweat slicked chest slide across my back and felt his hot breath on my ear.

"I heard this how men do it, so bear with me" he growled.

I curved my back in reply and rubbed my rear into his still growing shaft. I hoped he would see this as my non-verbal consent, since I didn't trust any legible words to leave my mouth. My fundoshi was pulled down to reveal my twitching hole.

I Felt a sharp pain as I felt what must be Jin's shaft bury itself inside of me.

"Ow, ah, please, out, ah, I can't, T-take, ah, it!" I cried.

I felt Jin slowly pull out and kiss my back and stroke my shaft apologetically. When it had left me I felt it be replaced by something smaller.

It must have been one of Jin's fingers and by their slippery feeling they were covered in saliva. His finger was nothing compared to his member and slid in and out with ease in comparison. Then another finger entered and another and they gently widened my hole. It hurt but I endured, because I wanted Jin to feel good.

As his fingers moved they struck something that made me buck my hips onto Jin's fingers and moan.

"Now, I can take it, so please" I moaned wantonly suddenly desperate for Jin's throbbing shaft inside of me.

He wasted no time in pushing himself in, but this time it was slower. His shaft still felt too big, but this time the pressure felt irresistible and I eagerly pressed my ass onto his shaft. When he was buried to the hilt he started to move his shaft in and out of my ass, but it was too slow for my liking.

"Faster, please, I want you to fuck me faster Jin" I pleaded without meaning to sound slutty. With the mention of his name he pulled in and out of me with renewed speed. I felt him hit that spot inside of me and I felt my climax approaching speedily.

I felt him draw out of me so only his tip was left and push me onto my back and then continued to bury his shaft inside of me.

I preferred this position because it allowed our lips to meet for ragged kisses as Jin continued to thrust in and out of me. I rapped my legs around his hips so I could rock my hips in time with Jin's.

I lost track of how long we had been going like this, it could have been minutes or hours, but I was so court up in my bliss that I wouldn't of noticed. My climax was still approaching steadily and with a few deep thrust I came all over my stomach and some splashed onto Jin. My body went limp and I was so sore I could hardly feel Jin's last thrust before he too reached his climax.

I felt a trickling heat inside as Jin pulled out and lay on his back in the grass.

"Jin" I called as I lay on my back not trusting myself to move.

"Hmm" He replied lying on his side to face me. He was obvious not as tired as I was.

"From now on can we always be like this" I asked.

"Yes" Jin replied kissing me on the cheek.

I watched as Jin got up and put his cloths back on. I couldn't help smiling at the wobbly way he moved as he went about what should be an easy task. I propped myself up on my elbows as Jin walked towards me with my cloths. He hesitated before giving them to me as if he was saying "I'd rather you didn't put these back on".

I managed to tie on my fundoshi and slip my kimono on, but my body wasn't being too responsive.

Jin gave a small chuckle at my struggle and helped me up and I responded by almost falling face first. Luckily Jin caught me before I hit the floor and gathered me up bridal style.

"Why don't you spend the night in my bed" Jin whispered in my ear.

A kiss was all Jin needed as an answer.

He walked with me in his arms and some how he managed to carry me all the way to his futon before laying down. Jin fell asleep beside his futon so I saw it as my duty to get us the rest of the way into bed. I pulled Jin under the covers and snuggled into his chest and found a nice place to sleep in the crook of his neck.

Glossary

Kimono- for those who don't know what it is a Kimono was a common piece of clothing it early Japan that looks a bit like a dressing gown.

Obi- is a belt that is used to keep clothing together or house a sword.

Fundoshi- A Fundoshi is a kind of early Japanese underwear.

Hitatare- this is a two part Japanese outfit that is warn by most men in Samurai Champloo.

Futon- A Japanese bed which is like a mattress you can role up and you put directly on the floor without a frame.


End file.
